


Teen Hormones are a Pain

by 01Ace10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, i guess, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Ace10/pseuds/01Ace10
Summary: Dean meets a girl (reader) at his new school and fall for her, hard.  But she loves someone else.  It is truly a tragic story, not really.





	

“Dean you won’t believe it.”  y/n raced across the school parking lot towards me and my Dad’s car.

“Slow down Sweetheart, what happened?”  Her hair was out of place, her cheeks were red and it looked as if she had just run a few laps around the school.  I would be worried except the biggest smile you could imagine was on her face.  

“I can't slow down, Dean,” even though she had stopped just short of running into me she was still buzzing with energy.  She kept fidgeting; swinging her arms, tapping her foot, bouncing on her toes, etc.  “I can’t even believe what happened and I was there!”

Her smile was just to infectious and I found myself smiling too.  “Well don’t keep me in suspense.  What happened?”

“I talked to Brad!  Well it was more of him talking to me.  Well, actually it was…”  I had no idea what she was even talking about.  But I did know that name, Brad.  Brad was y/n’s long standing crush.  Apparently she had been pining after him ever since the start of high school.  The thing was that the guy was completely oblivious, and y/n was to much of a mess around him to ever tell the guy how she felt.  And the worst part of all of this is y/n picked me of all people to use to vent about Brad.  “Let me start from the beginning.  So I was in the hallway and I dropped my books.”

I really couldn’t understand what she saw in the guy.  Not that Brad was that bad or anything but, y/n was beautiful.  She could have her pick of any boy in the school, maybe even some of the girls for that matter.  I mean who wouldn’t fall for her, if not for her looks then for her personality.  Oh god what the hell am I thinking.  Dean Winchester doesn’t care about personality he cares about sex not all this- 

“Dean, Dean, earth to Dean.”  I may have spaced out a little too long.

“Ya Sweetheart?”  

“Did you even hear anything I just said?”  She stood there hands on hips, trying to look angry and failing.  

“Yes, but just so I know  that you know what you said how about you just repeat the last thing you said.”  That made her break down and laugh.

“Okay okay, I was just saying that, I’m glad you don’t have to go through all this crap of loving someone who will never love you back.”  

“Ya, I guess I got that going for me.”  Then I heard an awkward fake cough.  When I looked over I saw Sammy by the passenger door waiting for me to unlock the car and get us back to the motel.  “I have to go.  But, text me later okay?  Maybe we can even meet up somewhere?”

“Sure thing Dean.  See ya!”  And then she left.  I jumped in the car slamming the door behind me.  I started the engine before noticing Sam hadn’t said a word when normally he would have had my ear talked off by now.  

“What is it kid?”  

“Nothing just your new girlfriend seems nice.”  I reached over the seat and lightly slapped the back of his head.

“You know she isn’t my girlfriend.”

“So what, doesn’t change the fast that you like her.”

“Shut up.”  Too bad the brat was right.  Turned out I was head over heels and things weren’t about to get any better.


End file.
